the_adventures_of_the_lab_rats_teamfandomcom-20200213-history
LabRatsLover9 (Character/User Page)
"Andre, if you had died... I'd kill myself'' LabRatsLover9 to Andre in The Wet Truth '''Jeni Larkis is'' part of the team. She is bionic, but she is also a Wizard. She was born with her Wizardry Powers, but she created her own chip shortly after becoming an S-Class Wizard. She is the 17-year-old leader of the team and she is in a Celestial Spirit form a lot. Her most used ability is her Celestial Key for Taurus. She comes first in the theme song. She is a friend to Andre, Cute Eyes, Pop Tart, and Raf. She is now going to go by "FairyTailLover01", in future episodes. History Episode 1: The Time War: In this episode she turns into her four (known) Spirits. (In order) Canis Minor (Nikora), Maid (Virgo), Giant Crab (Cancer), and Golden Bull (Taurus). Throughout the episode, she keeps changing from Cancer to Taurus, then back to Cancer, then back to Taurus, but only is Nikora and Virgo once. And the time she is ''Nikora, she transformed on the rug, which never happens otherwise, while she does Virgo, Cancer, and Taurus normally, with the keys for them. She is in her human/normal form very few times, and when she is she is trying to heal the person she sided with, Andre132. Near the end, when they are going to Chick-Fil-A, she turns into her normal self and stays that way until the end. Episode 1: The Time War (Part 2) In this episode, Lover takes the gang to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Lycan doesn't really wanna go, but Andre is fine with it, and at first, Biscuit is a bit worried, but then she goes with them. Once they get there, Lover turns into Taurus, but then back to her normal self without doing anything as Taurus to teleport Andre out of an animatronic and heal him. She stays in human form, but then she gets stuffed into the animatronic she hates, Toy Chica. She then almost kills Andre inside of it as the "New Lover" while the ''real ''Lover is still lying on the ground, unhealable at Freddy's. Andre is healed by Biscuit, then Andre rushes Lover to the Andreville hospital. Andre then said "We need to make her laugh". But she told Andre to play a video with all of the jumpscares on it, and that woke her up. After she was "alive again", the team had to face a giant Freddy Fazbear! Lover turned into Taurus for a moment, but then she changed her mind. She had a long day, so she summoned some old friends to help her. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy from a Guild that Lover used be a member of "Fairy Tail". We don't know much about her past yet, but maybe in the future we will find out more about her. We also found out after they defeated Freddy that Lover had already defeated Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy a few hours before. Episode 2: Sneaky Slendy In this episode, Lover starts by coming through the door, which hints at her doing something outside of her house before the episode started. She tells the gang about a forest nearby that she knows something is in, but she's not sure what. So her and Raf head out, and shortly after that Lover teleports Andre to them. They end up finding notes scattered about, and Lover found a few of them. Lover ends up seeing a man with a white face appear behind Andre, so she shoots at him with her laser vision. She then turns into Taurus, her most powerful known Celestial Spirit, and attacks the beast, also known as "Slender" or "Slendy", with her axe. She sees this random frog die and she gives it some of her a tiny bit of her energy to heal it. She then has to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, but she doesn't want to since in the last episode she turned into her least favorite animatronic, Toy Chica. She then turns into Virgo and drills a hole under all of the animatronics and Slendy, but then he teleports out. She then turns into normal Lover and throws another energy ball at Slendy. She superspeeds to the other side of a river nearby to grab another note that Slendy left. Lover than seems to ignore that Raf and Andre are fighting Slendy, so she asks the group if they want her to translate the note. She then kicks Slender off of Andre Instead Andre reads it, since for some reason he can read the language. She does however, translate the next note that says "Do you like my art? It's made of blood...". Afterwards Andre gets kiddnapped by Slendy, so she teleports him back to them. She then super speeds to go try and find the next note, but instead she gets stabbed by Slendy. Shortly after that Andre gets hurt, then Raf heals Lover, using his power to the max. Then Slendy vanishes along with Andre and Lover. She ends up being tied up on a chair, back to back with Andre behind her STILL NEEDS WORK!!! Abilities *Bionics: She has all four of the bionic teens' (Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo) abilities, and she keeps adding to her chip. She is slowly gaining all of the abilities that the soldiers have. *Celestial Spirits: She has the Ability to not summon Celestial Spirits, but instead turn into them. At the moment her amount of Forms is unknown, but we know of four. *Celestial World: Unlike normal humans, she can live and breath in the Celestial/Spirit World, but only if she is in a Spirit's transformation. *Healing: Although she uses Energy Transfer a lot, she does have the ability to heal people. Energy Transfer and Healing are actually completely different, however, because they heal different types of energy that only Andre and Lover herself understand the difference between. *Teleport: She also has the ability to teleport herself and others. It's pretty much Geo-leaping, but they just consider it teleporting. *Water Abilities: She has the ability to shoot water out of her hands and create things out of water. And as in "the Wet Truth", she is also the "Water Queen" and her brother, Nate, is the "Water King". *Death Weapon: She can turn into many different Death Weapons: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and Forest Spin Swords, Earth Slicer, Air Fan, Hydro Bow, Forest Spear, and a Firesmasher. She went to DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy) with Nate to learn more about being a Death Weapon and her brother, Nate, is her Meister. *Soul Resonance: She has the ability to use Soul Resonance, a very powerful ability when in Firesmasher mode with Nate. *Other Abilities TBA Weaknesses TBA Relationships She seems to have a very large bond with Andre, and as said in "The Wet Truth", if Andre wasn't around, she wouldn't want to live. Trivia *So far the only time she's turned into Canis Minor is not through a key, but a carpet. It is not known, but that carpet might be magical. *She has healed or transfered her energy to Andre132 many times, and she has died many times. It's also the same vise virsa *She has a very strong bond with Andre. (Known) Celestial Spirits *Canis Minor (Nikora), The small dog *Taurus, The Golden Bull *Cancer,The Giant Crab *Virgo, The Maid Category:Lover Related Pages